Blue Midnight: A David Gandy Fanfic
by baobab19
Summary: An average girl meets a man she thought she never could have. Someone that she could only admire from afar... David Gandy. But she didn't expect the turn of events... *NOTE. CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED.* I DO NOT OWN DAVID GANDY ALTHOUGH I SERIOUSLY WISH I DID. the plot is purely based on my imagination and the characters aside from David Gandy are fictional.
1. Chapter 1

**A David Gandy FanFiction: Blue Midnight. **

_**Chapter One **_

I sat on my bed as I blankly stared at the white Word document screen of my MacBook Pro. Nothing came to mind when it came to writing my English language essay, except for a certain naked Adonis so sensually and beautifully photographed of which I had looked up on Google earlier in the day.

The picture of him arising from the blue lagoon onto the boat was simply mind-blowing the first time I briefly saw it on Lenna's lock screen. The trickles of water oozing down his slender yet muscular body as well as the mysterious blue eyes was captivating.

I couldn't take it anymore, the thought of him made my heart flutter and I could feel my sex getting aroused.

As I was already in minimal clothing, only wearing a plain crème coloured tank top and pink frilly knickers, my hand swiftly travelled down to my underwear. All I could feel was honeyed wetness seeping through the soft material. My cold fingertips made me squirm slightly with sweet delight, sending shivers down my spine.

I felt the urge to thrust my index and middle fingers inside me, but I wanted to take things slow and just enjoy the moment. My left hand crept up inside my top and gently cupped my full yet perky breast. The feeling of my finger torturously circling my nipple made my back arch. I could feel myself get more and more sensitive as I was reaching a climax. My heart was beating faster at the thought of him. I couldn't take it anymore… I thrust my fingers in as hard and fast as I could.

And then I came… that final sensation of sweet release.

I lay on my bed staring at the wall trying to calm my racing heart. I couldn't help thinking what it would actually be like with him. But it'll be nothing but a dream. Or so I thought.

**The next day**

I stared at my mediocre reflection in the mirror. My eyes were dark brown; boring and sombre as ever, my hair was dull black, and my skin was brown. I hated being brown. People called me an indian wherever I went and I hated that stereotype. I despised being classified. If you think about it, I'm not even indian for Christ sake! Ok… I see their point, but being a mix of Sri Lankan and Mauritian heritage does not equal me being indian. Come on people! Learn your geography! Oh well, me being self-racist and self loathing doesn't help. I despise everything about myself, especially my body. Why couldn't I have a slender body? I was curvy and I wasn't exactly fat but whatever I did to lose weight never helped. I exercise 4 times a week, I diet, I even went on a Weight Watchers program! Sure, I lost about 5 kg in the space of 2 months… but I got depressed every time I went to one of their meetings. Whenever I went, it was full of the same obese middle-aged women who let themselves go when they got married. Did I really want to be part of a gloomy, menopausal community? I certainly think not.

'Finally 18!' I thought to myself… But why do I feel no change though now a year older? I was determined to do something great for myself this year. I just had to change.

The constant buzz of my phone interrupted my train of thought. I strolled to my desk and answered the call.

''Hey, mutton roll''.

''Oh, shut up, curry face.'' The familiar voice said teasingly. Lenna was my source of entertainment and distraction. She was the closest friend I had ever had in these 18 years of my life. She was my soul mate. We just clicked when we met; we had almost the same everything from dry humour to same tastein men. Strange to think we had only been friends since the start of college a year ago though. But it was impossible not to love her in a non- lesbianny kind of way. Mind you, if she or I were a guy, I'd marry her.

''So, what do you want?'' I said sardonically.

'' Well, seen that today's your birthday, and it's a Saturday, lets go out and boogie!''

''Did you just say 'Boogie'?''

''Yes, I did ok?! Now, Pedobear Jesus got me a fake ID and since you're already 18 now, we'll be fine. We're going somewhere pretty special tonight. ''

''Pretty special? Ermmm… you sure about this? What's it called?'' I asked suspiciously.

'' Fine, I know you're going to be persistent so I'll give you a clue. The bar's name is 'Candle' in French and it's where the posh-ass private school you used to go to is.''

''OH MY JESUS! We're going to BOUJIS?''

''Yes. Only the best for you, my darling. Now, get ready and make yourself look pretty. We might hit a few celebs there tonight. I'll pick you up at nine. Don't worry, your parents are fine with it. I've already asked them. Ta-ra.''

And before I could answer, she hung up on me. I couldn't believe it. Boujis is a fancy club renowned for its celebrity guests in central London. It's expensive, but it wouldn't hurt to go there once either. Who knows, might meet a few hotties.

The doorbell rings at precisely 9 pm. I scurry to the door, trying to get my heels on at the same time, and find Lenna at my doorstep all prepped up for tonight.

''Wow'' we say simultaneously.

She just looked stunning, her brown locks were softly curled, her delicately eye shadowed eyes emphasized her greeny-hazel eyes and her red lips were provocative. Any man would want her, as she looked so desirable in that slim fitting red dress, exposing her slender legs with her Louboutin's on.

''Well someone brushed up nicely'', I said playfully.

''Not as much as you though. You look glamourous. Very seductive. Wink wink.'' She teased perversely.

''I don't see how. Let me go get my coat, and off we go to the realm of fancy partying.''

As the black cab pulled up by the club, I paid the taxi driver and carefully got out in my ridiculously high Jimmy Choo platform heels, making sure I didn't buckle and look like a total idiot.

My thoughts became frantic and my heart raced when we got to the door. I was scared we would get turned down and look like loons getting rejected by the bouncer, but without any hesitation, he let us through with a wink and a smile on his face. I was shell-shocked. I couldn't believe that we actually got in! I glanced towards Lenna and saw she was grinning at me with satisfaction. I couldn't help but smile back as we made our way through to the bar as if we knew what we were doing.

'' Two margaritas please'' I said unhesitantly to the handsome barman who was checking us out.

'' Where did that confidence come from, Aish?'' Lenna mused.

'' Well, I do have some experiences in drinking. And I fancied a margarita. Problem? If not, shut up and admire the environment.'' I winked.

'' Hmm... I wonder if we'll get lucky'' She mumbled.

As the drinks arrived, I handed her one and took the other for myself and said '' Well, birthday girl isn't too worried about that. You look like a sex goddess. Anyone would tap that''.

'' You really are becoming a prude. Look at yourself. You're beautiful in that gorgeous black dress. Your boobs are just to die for. Very flattering indeed. And that guy over there cant stop staring at you from the minute we stepped in here… WAIT. Isn't that…?''

I glanced towards what she was staring at in disbelief, and now I could see what she was on about… it was him… the Adonis I masturbated to yesterday. The man I thought who was just a dream; David Gandy. He was smiling straight at me with his perfect set of white teeth. He was even more beautiful in person. Enchanting even. He mumbled something to the guy next to him and they both made their way to us…


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable

**A David Gandy FanFiction: Blue Midnight. **

_**Chapter two**_

My mind went blank at his striking appearance as he made his way toward us with his beautiful friend.

He was wearing a slim fitted, navy Hugo Boss suit with what appeared to be cocoa coloured Armani shoes. It was as if no matter where this man was, he was always dressed to impress.

Our eyes locked as he made his way forth. His ocean blue eyes felt as if they were peeling my clothes off and could see me in a full light; like a tiger eyeing his prey before his feast. He gave me a sly smile but I turned to look away.

'Looks like we've hit the jackpot.' Lenna whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her incredulous comment.

'My, that's a beautiful smile.' A deep, luring voice mused. I looked up to find David Gandy standing just a foot away from me.

'Mind if we join you ladies tonight? Allow me to introduce myself; my name is David, and this is my good friend Patrick'.

I smiled sardonically at the fact that he thought I didn't know who the bloody hell he was.

'Nice to meet you Mr Gandy, Mr Henderson. My name's Aisha and this is my good friend Lenna.' I said, teasing them a little.

'Oh, so you do know who we are. I was puzzled as to why both of you ravishing ladies did not make their way towards our table'. He smiled, eyes fixed onto me.

'Well… It's hard to resist two devastatingly charming young men. But we thought we should give you space since women would surely be constantly fawning over you''. I fumbled with my drink, trying to avoid his intense gaze. His hand found mine, indicating to look up.

''How about I buy you a drink? Then lets go dance''.

Before being able to answer, a cosmo drink appeared in his hand as if by magic and he handed it to me. I took the pretty looking glass from his hand, ignoring the warmth emitted by his touch, and simply took a sip.

''Cheers'', I playfully said and finished my drink hastily. With that, he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I looked back at Lenna, but her tongue was already down Patrick's throat and he seemed to love it. They were practically peeling their clothes off already. Oh wait, now where are they going? Nevermind… let's say that that escalated quickly.

I turned back to look at David. He was still firmly holding my hand as we made our way through the crowd. Once we got to a space, he pulled me close and we started moving to the beat. I couldn't bear his gaze anymore so I turned and continued dancing. I felt his hand around my waist, urging my body closer to his and our hips moved in unison. I could feel myself get hotter under his touch… his lips were now on my neck, sending shivers down my spine while his hand had swiftly made its way to my thigh. I wanted him so bad, my body responded to his every touch. I turned back round to face him. With one shy look that I gave him, he smiled and kissed me so passionately as if he felt the same urgent desire.

As we broke the kiss, I couldn't resist biting my lip. I looked up and saw the lust he had for me in those beautiful blue eyes. He bent down and murmured loud enough for only me to hear through the bustling dancing people and the club music that he wanted to get out of this place with me. I kissed his cheek and nodded; I was dumbfounded that he wanted my company. He grabbed hold of my hand once more and led me through the crowd of the small exclusive club as I searched for Lenna. When we got out of the club and on our way to what I assumed was his car, I stopped and he looked at me questioningly. ''Hang on'' I said. I looked into my clutch bag for my blackberry. I needed to alert Lenna that I would be out on the razzle dazzle for the whole night. I took my phone out, and looked at the screen; message from Lenna….as I suspected. ' hit the ultimate orgasmic jackpot with mr hotstuff here. Goin bak 2 his place. Will text or call you in the morning. Have fun with mr Gandy my lovely'. I smiled sheepishly at her text. She was just so cute and sounded ecstatic.

'Is everything alright?' David said as he approached me and wrapped his arms around me. I was very surprised at his action since I was nothing but a mere stranger to him, nevertheless I felt happy and safe in his arms.

'Everything's perfectly fine.' I smiled shyly, put my phone back into my clutch bag and then reached up to peck him on the lips. As I pulled away, he let out a slight groan and kissed me full on. I could feel his tongue playing and teasing mine as his hand caressed my lower back, drawing me closer. I barely knew him, but this kiss felt very natural and almost familiar.

He pulled away and trailed kisses on my neck and whispered ' As much as I'm enjoying this, you do realise we're in the middle of the street right? And I'm not exactly a 'low-profile' of person especially here in Chelsea… why don't we take this someplace where it's just the two of us? Say…My place?''

I blushed, not realising where we were. ''Sounds perfect.'' I replied hungrily for him.

He led me to his car, which seemed to be an Aston Martin DB9 and opened the door for me to get in. '' …after you mademoiselle''.

I giggled and got in the car and busied myself with the seatbelt whilst he got in next to me and started the car up.

''Nice car you have here. DB9 is very impressive. My dream car if I'm perfectly honest.''

He chuckled '' Why, thank you very much. I'm guessing you're into cars then?''

I blushed, realising that I probably shouldn't show my tomboyish qualities but answered nonchalantly '' Sort of. Only because James Bond had it. So where are you taking me?'' I said, trying to change the subject.

''My place. In Sloane Square… it really isn't that far.''

''Oh, ok. Very posh flat I presume then. '' Before he could say anything else, I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek''.

''What was that for?'' he asked curiously.

''Just don't want to lose the heat, that's all'' I smirked.

We came to a stop by red-bricked buildings. As we took our seat belts off, he got out of the car and ran to my side, opening my door.

''How very gentlemanly of you'' I said as I got out. He shut the door, and kissed me.

''Of course, you're a very special lady''. He said, with a very boyish grin on his face. We made our way to the elevator and waited for a for a few seconds. I took hold of his hand, trying to indicate that I wanted to be close to him. We got into the elevator, he pushed the button to his floor and once the doors came to a close, we kissed furiously, pushing and lifting me against the wall of the elevator. I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed my lips, my neck, down to my chest. I could hear him moan against my hot skin as my stiletto was gently pressing against his lower back.

The elevator door opened, and we made our way to his door, glued by the hip. Once he opened the door, he carried me to his bedroom as we kissed lustfully. He set me onto his soft king-sized bed and climbed on top of me, his hands wondering around my thighs as I took off his jacket. As he took off my heels, he planted kisses from my feet to the top of my thigh. I moaned for more. He carefully took off his shirt eyeing me as I undid his belt, concealing what I wanted the most. I unzipped his trousers and then he gently took off my strapless chiffon dress. We were left in our underwear, gazing at each other deeply. I tried hiding my body, but he was not fooled by my attempt.

''Stop hiding. You're beautiful. It's like your body has been sculpted specifically for me. I love every single curve of your body''. He said huskily.

Without another doubt, I got up to my knees, and kissed every part of him. His soft lips, his sculpted jawline, his hard chest, his toned abs, until I got to his unzipped trousers; I nipped at his brief's elastic band and heard his sexy moan. I carried on with the teasing, tracing my tongue around erection and finally decided to stop torturing him. I slowly licked his tip before taking him into my mouth.

I hear his soft groan and push his pulsating erection deeper until I can take no more, then pull away slowly, looking up to see him look so lustfully back at me.

He grabs me by the shoulders, kisses me deeply and pushes me gently onto the white duvet cover lain across his bed.

He kisses my neck, then makes his way to my erect nipple and plays with it using only his tongue.

''Shall I please you some more?'' without waiting for a response, his tongue travels down towards my wet groin and then licks it tentatively.

''You taste amazing… so sweet.'' He says breathlessly.

Embarrassed, I moan and arch my back as his tongue penetrates me slightly, sending shiver down my spine.

''Take me now, please'' I say gasping.

''With pleasure'' he grins, makes his way back on top of me, and rubs his hard erection against my wet, pulsating groin.

I bite my lip, impatient to feel him wholly. He looks deep into my eyes and slowly places himself into me.

He then swiftly thrusts into me as I run my hands upon his lower back, wanting him in deeper. He thrusts harder and deeper until I feel both of us cum simultaneously and collapses onto me, panting.

''That was amazing'' he whispered. I couldn't help but smile at that obvious remark as I held him in my arms, still feeling his warmth inside me.

''hmm… how about we go take a shower together to cool off a bit?'' I suggested, biting my lip.

''I'd love that. But I'm afraid I'll want you again.'' He said apologetically.

''That's more than fine by me'' I winked and got him to pull out as I stood up.

''Now that's a sight I won't be able to get used to how beautiful it is.''

I threw him a pillow and tried finding a towel lying around, but no luck.

''Come on, lets go. Otherwise we'll catch a cold.'' He said, grabbing my hand, kissed me briefly and lead me to the bathroom…


	3. Chapter 3: Bursted Bubble

_**Chapter three **_

He stepped into the shower and I dumbly stood at the entrance of his tropical rain-typed shower, lustfully gazing at his perfectly sculpted body. He chuckled and gazed at me curiously, lightly tilting his head to the left with a raised eyebrow. ''Am I seriously going to be taking this shower alone?'' He pouted cutely.

I burst into a fit of giggles as I saw him pout like a child. It amazed me that someone so stunning and unattainable was standing right in front of me. To know that he wanted me, even just for a one night stand left me dumbfounded. _One night stand. _I frowned upon the thought but decided to push it aside and enjoy the precious memories he'd given me on my 18th birthday.

With that, I stepped into the spacious shower with him as he then caressed my cheek and smiled tenderly. I was lost in his gaze and felt strong arms wrap around me, giving me a mixed set of emotions as water was trickling down our bodies.

His smile faded and instead, he drew a serious expression. Just what was he thinking of?

Instinctively, my hand went up to his cheek and and I gave him a reassuring smile. A smile that showed happiness for everything he had given me but which I knew could not last.

''You… remind me of someone very dear to me. Please stay the night in my arms.. I- I beg of you… please.'' He whispered.

My heart sank at the thought that he was thinking of someone else in this treasurable moment. My head was screaming at me, telling me not to comply to his request, trying to save me from further emotional turmoil but my heart was overpowering my thoughts. I just wanted to stay as long as I possibly could with this man holding me right this instant.

I nodded my head slightly to show an agreement to his request and he kissed me with so much passion, that I found it overwhelming and left me on the brink of fainting. But it was his arms tightly bound around my waist which snapped me back into reality. I gasped at the force of the kiss, giving him an entrance to my mouth and he explored every inch with his expert tongue. Getting more aroused by his hand travelling to my backside, I wrestled his tongue with mine until he surrendered so I could return the favour. My hand then went from his neck down to his broad, wet shoulders. The image of him at the blue lagoon was no match to this one. Especially since he was with me. Even if it were just for a moment.

He lifted me with one hand, forcing me to wrap my legs round him to support myself. His other hand was exploring every inch of my body. I was shocked at the thought that he could support me with one hand, but I was too lost in the hardening sensation of his member against my inner thigh. The water of the shower was lubricating each part of our bodies even though I was already yearning for him. I arched my back in delight as he grabbed my backside and tantilisingly licked my neck as I gasped for air. My hand then found its way to his beautiful dark hair and grasped it, letting him know that I wanted more.

His kisses travelled down south until I felt his slick tongue against my erect nipple. Oh, how I adored his little assaults to my overly sensitive nipple caused by the heat of both shower and the heat between us. He nipped and soothed with his tongue over and over again, taking each breast in turn until he could take no more of my moans of ecstasy.

He looked up to me who still holding onto him, as if to ask for permission. I bit my lip in response and he suddenly thrust into me fast and hard. I gasped at the sudden action but loved every second of it.

I could feel him get harder so my walls clenched onto his fullness as he pulled out to thrust back into me. We continued this tango of ours til he gently put me down onto the shower floor, kissing me as he was still inside me, took my hands then swiftly turned me around so that I was facing the wall and his chest was pressed tightly against my back.

I felt wet kisses being trailed from behind my ear, down to my tense shoulder.

''Why are you so tense? Relax… I want to please you.'' I immediately softened to his husky yet soothing whispers.

I placed my hands on the wall to give him a better angle as well as to support myself as I could feel him enter me with his warm fullness.

He pounded harder this time, showing no mercy. ''Ah- Fuck! Maya!''

I had regained that intense sensation pooling inside my lower belly and I coud feel us explode simultaneously allowing us to enter a world full of ecstasy. However, this feeling did not last for long. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I remembered him calling out a woman with the name of 'Maya'.

He turned me once again so that I was facing him and I was thankful that we were still under the pouring water of his exquisite shower as he wouldn't be able to see my tears.

'Are you okay? I'm sorry for being rough.'' He asked me with concern filling his beautiful blue eyes.

At that, I couldn't help but give a small smile. 'Yes, I'm perfectly fine' I lied.

I felt exhausted both physically and mentally. I wanted to go home. I couldn't stand being here any longer and I had to find a way to escape this bittersweet dream.

As we got out of the shower, I wiped away some steam from the side mirror beside the shower and looked at myself as I wrapped myself in a towel that David had handed me. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and just stared at our reflection. We looked like a new couple as he looked at me so lovingly.

_No. He isn't looking at YOU like that. He's looking at MAYA. _

I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye and he noticed as he turned me around swiftly and took my face in his masculine hands. His eyes searched mine for an answer to my tears.

I tiptoed and softly but swiftly kissed his lips. ''Thank you for giving me the best birthday present.''

His gaze softened at my word and I could feel his tense posture finally relax.

I couldn't possibly show him my heartbroken state. He showed so much passion and love towards his vision of Maya in me. I knew he had a tragic hidden past in him, but I had no right in tresspassing into this area where it would most likely be forbidden to anyone.

_Get away from him Aisha. He got what he wanted. Don't get yourself tangled in his hallucinations. _

I looked at him one more time as I let out a sigh and grabbed hold of his hand. I stared at our entwined fingers. ''Lets go get some sleep, eh?'' I said as I mentally prepared myself to leave him.

He lazily smiled at the thought of sleeping '' That would be nice. Come.'' He pulled me towards his kingsized bed and placed himself on the beautiful, crisp white sheets.

I smiled at his Adonis-like pose and laid myself next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow and studied my face, making me slightly uncomfortable, knowing that he had thoughts of this Maya girl as he looked at me like that.

I turned to my side so that my back was facing him. I refuse to show him tears as my whole body silently shook with exasperation and sorrow. I felt him shift so that he was spooning me and I heard him sigh. As he was falling asleep, I could hear him mumble something along the lines of ''I'm so glad I met you. You are my saviour, my angel.''.

Once I knew he was fast asleep due to the sound of his light snores, I gently slid out of his arms, trying my best not to wake him. I had succesfully managed to get out of his grip and proceeded in finding my clothes scattered around the floor. I slipped my dress on, and tied my hair in a loose bun. Picking up my heels off the floor, I tiptoed to his side of the bed. I stood there and gazed at his peaceful and angelic face.

I realised that I had developped strong feelings for this man sleeping before me in the short space of time. It seemed strange but I couldn't help it. Everything was perfect until he had mentioned the other woman's name.

I scrambled into my purse to find a scrap piece of paperand a pencil and jotted down a few words and then placed it on his bedside table.

I felt a sob starting to form in my throat, indicating that I had to leave; it was now or never.

I bent down carefully and placed a light kiss on his lips. A feeling that I would treasure for the rest of my life. I pulled away and let a tear trickle down the side of my face, accidentally landing on his cheek. He stirred but nothing more. I sighed in relief and turned around, walking as quietly as possible into the living room and up to the front door.

My bubble had finally been burst. And it was time to get back to reality.


End file.
